


Girlfriend For Hire

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews & Sweet Pea Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Scared, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews kidnapped, Archie Andrews raped, Archie Andrews seizures, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friends, Child Predator, Death Threats, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fishing for information, Fred Andrews Crying, Fred Andrews Hurt, Fred Andrews Worried, Friendship, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hired Girlfriend, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Pictures Of Rape, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Pictures, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Seizures, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Spying, Sweet Pea Crying, Threating Notes, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Worried Archie Andrews, child rapist, fake girlfriend, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: After Mary goes back to Chicago Fred ends up getting a girlfriend. Of course Archie Is not happy about that. But he also knows he wants his dad to be happy, so he lets It go for now. Maybe he shouldn’t? Eventually both of The Andrew men will come to find out this women Is not who she seems she Is.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Sweet Pea, Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Hermione Lodge, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Mary Andrews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Girlfriend For Hire

Ever since Fred changed his mind and started running for mayor against Hermione again and Mary left Riverdale again Fred has been dating a new women Claire Goodwing. Of course Archie secretly hated his dad dating someone that wasn’t his mom. But he put on a good face. He knew no matter what he did It was over between his mom and dad. Plus he just wanted his dad to be happy. And maybe this women could be exactly what they needed. And Archie had to admit, she was pretty. She lived In Greendale but she was originally from Russia. She had nice long blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and flawless white skin. Archie was Interrupted by Jughead slapping one of The Dark Circle posters on the table he was sitting at.

Jughead: Nice poster Archie!

Archie: That’s not mine man that’s Reggie’s 

Jughead: I need your Dark Circle to lay off my Serpents. But they were right about one thing, one of them was screwing Midge. But I’m not going to tell you who. He’s Innocent and that’s all you need to know.

Archie: I’ll tell Reggie to lay off

Jughead: Thank you. How’s It going with your dad having a girlfriend?

Archie sighed

Archie: I’m not happy about It. Nore am I anywhere near use to It yet. But I don’t know what else to do. I want my dad to be happy. I broke his heart working for Hiram Lodge, I’m not breaking It again! Yes, I am trying to find out who The Black Hood really Is. But I am also really secretly campaigning for him to. But I won’t let Hiram and Veronica know that. 

Jughead: Good for you man. Truthfully, I would be reacting the same way If I was In your shoes. I don’t know what I would do If my dad suddenly told me he was dating someone. 

After school Archie went straight to Pops to see Veronica and meet some guy named Elio. After that Archie went home. After he walked out of the upstairs bathroom he noticed Claire now had a hold of his left arm.

Claire: How was school?

Archie: Fine. Please let go of my arm Miss Goodwing. 

Claire: Call me Claire Archie

Archie cried out as she shoved his hand through her shirt and bra.

Archie: Stop! Let go of me! Please!

But the tears continued down his face as she forced her lips onto his plus his neck. After she was done she walked back downstairs; leaving Archie crying on the floor. By morning he already decided to keep this to himself and not tell his dad. Meanwhile while Archie was at school Claire was at… Hiram Lodge’s place!

Hiram: How’s the fishing for Information going?

Claire: Good. You already know Fred Is still running for mayor despite The Black Hood stuff.

Hiram: Yes, what I want to know, Is Archie really just looking for The Black Hood or Is he campaigning for his dad Instead of me?

Claire: Both. I overheard Fred and Archie talk about It yesterday morning.

Hiram: Well Then, you will continue your pretend love for Fred Andrews. Then when the time Is right you will kidnap Archie and bring him to me. Archie will be sorry for double crossing me. And If Fred wants his little boy back he’ll let Hermione win. We’ll kill two birds with one stone. In the meantime, why don’t you pay Archie a little visit while he’s home alone. I know Archie. If you’re hurting him he’ll keep It to himself and not tell his dad. And seeing how Fred has told the cops about his “girlfriend” they’ll have no problem letting you In the house like they did last night.

And that’s exactly what happened. Fred got home from work at 6PM to see Archie watching the door, holding a bat In hand.

Fred: You don’t have to do that. There’s a cop right out front.

Archie: Midge was murdered In a theater full of people. One cop Is not going to make a difference. 

Fred sighed sadly and slowly walked over to him

Fred: Arch-

He saw a few bruises on his kid’s face. He gently grabbed his chin and looked him over.

Fred: Son, what happened?

Archie: Reggie doesn’t like the fact that I support Jughead and his Serpent friends. He says I’m just as bad as they are.(Lied)

Fred: Believe It or not I went through the same thing In high school supporting and protecting FP.

Archie: And now I need to protect you dad. I won’t fail again.

Fred: Again? Arch what happened at Pops-

Archie: Changed everything dad

Tears filled his eyes

Archie: I really thought you were going to die dad. I felt…. So helpless! Everything broke that day and I’ve been trying to put It back together ever since. First with The Red Circle then-

Fred: Hiram Lodge?

Archie: I just hate feeling like I can’t do anything

Fred: I know you do son. Especially when It seems like the whole world Is on fire.

He grabbed the back of his boy’s neck and pulled him tight to him. He held him close and ran his fingers through his ginger hair as Archie sobbed hard Into his left shoulder.

Fred: It’s okay son, It’s okay(Whispered gently)

Fred: You still up for the debate tonight?

Archie nodded yes. They went straight there and Archie watched his dad by the curtain. 

Hermione: You ask that we not call for blood Fred, are you aware of a group called The Dark Circle?

Fred: No I am not

Hermione: Then let me enlighten you. The Dark Circle Is a dangerous, radical group that traffics In terror, violence, and street warfare. A group started by your son, Archie.

Archie looked down at the floor as his dad looked at him

Hermione: Now I ask you citizens of Riverdale. How can we trust a man to run a town when he can’t even keep his own house In order?

Veronica: Oh my god! It’s The Black Hood!(Pointed)

Archie tackled his dad to the floor and they huddled behind one of the stands as shots were fired.

Fred: You okay son?

Archie: Yeah, are you?

His dad pulled him tighter to him. Once the shots finally stopped Claire ran over to them; putting on her fake worried act.

Claire: Are you two okay?!

Fred: Yeah, we’re okay Claire. I’m sorry but I think we should cancel are date tonight and I should take Archie home. He’s already trembling. 

Yes, he was. But not because of The Black Hood. Because of Claire.

Claire: Of course. I understand. 

She hated the part where she had to kiss Fred Andrews. But Hiram Lodge was paying her to put on a good act. She kissed Fred goodbye. Fred got his kid home and helped him sleep. But later that night as he went upstairs to check on Archie he was gone! Archie weakly opened his eyes. His hands Instinctively flew up to his head In pain. His head throbbed In Intense pain. It felt as If his brain had exploded. He placed his hands on the floor and lifted his body up Into a seating position, he examined the room he was In. At least he was glad for not waking up to find himself tied down. He moved his leg, but then felt It tug. He looked at It and saw the shackle wrapped around his leg and attached to a bed leg. He pulled It and tried to get free, but It wasn't budging. He gave up, looking at the chain. It was thick, probably Impossible to break by hand. He grabbed the chain and examined It, looking for any cracks or breaks that he could use. He cursed and threw It down on the floor. Archie remembered going to the sheriff’s station and tackling Reggie before he could hurt Fangs or any other Serpent. Now he saw he was In some cabin somewhere and he was naked. Soon Hiram walked In with…. Claire!

Hiram: Good job Claire, you played your part well. But while I keep Archie here you’ll have to continue playing your part. You’ll have to feed me the Info on how’s Fred’s doing and what he’s doing after he hears the news of his son. I already sent him a message that’s he’ll receive come morning. You can help by taking pictures of my work.

Archie: Maybe my gut feeling was more than just a jealous son not wanting to share his daddy or have a step-parent! I should have told my dad the minute you assaulted me!! Is Mrs. Lodge apart of this too, or Is It just you two sickos?!

Hiram: You’ll see In good time Andrews, If you survive 

Archie: When Jughead learns I’m missing he and The Serpents-

He was cut off by Hiram’s his lips crashed Into his. They brushed lightly, probing and prompting, and tasting all that he could. Archie gasped when one of Hiram’s hands grasped Archie’s ass, and Hiram took the opportunity to taste his tongue. “Hush, little one. You don't need to fight. It won’t do you any good anyways" Hiram purred, leaning down and cupping the kid’s face In his hand. "I'll stop fighting the day you stop being a pretentious asshole." He spat, eyes sharp with rage as he jerked his head away.

Hiram: I'm going to the chain and chain you on the bed Instead. The floor Is not a very comfortable place to fuck someone.

Hiram’s breath on his neck made Archie shiver. Archie was practically flung onto the bed, landing on his back as Hiram chained his hands to a rod above his head at the wall the bed was pressed against. Archie’s ankles were bound to rods at the sides of the bed as well. 

Archie: You little shit!(Snapped, tugging at the straps) 

He wiggles wildly, trying to get free, but failing. Hiram carefully climbed onto the bed, hands gentle as they slid along Archie’s sides.

Archie: Don't fucking touch me!(Yelled, thrashing)

Hiram: You are actually a beautiful boy, you know that Andrews?

He continued with feeling along Archie’s stomach and hips, hands gentle as could be.

Archie: Take your fucking hands off me now!

Hiram kissed his neck before biting down harshly on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Archie screamed, body tensing as Hiram’s teeth went Into his flesh. The pain was otherworldly. His vision spotted, throat aching as he continued to scream. It hurt. It hurt, It hurt, It hurt. Hiram removed his mouth.

Archie: Stop! Stop! Let me go!(Whimpered)

He sobbed, tears running down his face. He heard him undo his belt and take his clothes off, and after less than a minute, Hiram started to pump Inside him making Archie scream In agony. He was too harsh, Archie didn't have time to even breathe, Hiram suddenly attached his neck biting the same spot he made bleed.  
Archie: Stop!!!... Please!(Cried)

Archie was drowning In his tears, but of course Hiram didn't care and didn't listen. He just kept going making him scream and cry even more. Hiram went harsher and Archie cried harder. He bit his neck again. Archie’s body flinched strongly from the sudden pain. Hiram didn't slow down. He just kept going without caring about Archie’s begs and pleads. Archie couldn't take It anymore and after a while, his eyelids felt heavy and he could feel blood dripping down his thighs. He slowly closed his eyes then... passed out. It was a miracle Fred Andrews got any sleep last night; not knowing where his beautiful boy was. He got out of bed and looked around house, but just like last night Archie was nowhere to be found. But when he walked back Into the dining room he noticed a box on the table that was definitely not there last night. After he opened It he saw a bunch of his “Vote for Fred Andrews” posters and pins. And they were covered In blood! He saw a note that said “This Is not your precious baby boy’s blood. But If you don’t give my wife the win for mayor, It might be! I think hard about what you want to do Fred, before I make It where you no longer have a kid!- Hiram Lodge” Fred opened a folder he saw In the box to reveal a sobbing Archie being raped by Hiram Lodge and that his poor boy had bleeding bite marks on his neck. Fred screamed upsetly as he slammed his fist Into the table. Fred buried his face In his hands, crying hard. Meanwhile Archie laid there naked on that king-sized bed, not knowing what to think about. Hiram went out a while ago after he was done with him. And as always he locked the door. Archie couldn't move, his neck hurt due to his harsh bites, and he also felt cold. His clothes were everywhere. On the bed, on the floor. His eyes were tearing up. He was so upset that he wanted to cry but he was too weak to do that, the chains around his wrists were blocking the blood to get Into his veins. He tried to turn to his right side but his body refused to listen. Everything hurt so much, he couldn't even cry without feeling pain. He just wanted this torture to end... He doesn’t want to be here. He was too weak to do anything, He just wanted to sleep and get out of this place. And that was exactly what he did. He closed his eyes slowly and shifted Into a deep sleep. But later he was awakened by Hiram suddenly kissing and pushed his tongue down his throat, Archie tried to scream and pull away but It was useless. Suddenly Archie felt Hiram’s member entering his front hole once again, making him scream with his lips still pressed to his. Archie started to struggle and fight but nothing worked. Hiram started to bump In and out of him making Archie cry In agony. Hiram pulled his face away and kept going, with every thrust Archie could feel him going deeper and deeper making him scream and cry.

Archie: AHHH! NO!! STOP! PLEASE!!

He screamed and kept crying, but Hiram didn't stop. After a while he stopped, at first Archie thought he was done. But he started his harsh thrusts again. But this time with his hand on his right breast squeezing It and playing with his nipple. Archie just cried and screamed for someone to help him and get him out of this. But nothing came and Hiram didn't stop, he then attacked Archie’s breast and started sucking his nipple.

Archie: NO!! ST-STOP...AAAHHH!!

Hiram’s thrusts made him bleed, Archie could feel the blood dripping down his thighs and onto the bed. Hiram didn't stop until what felt like a half an hour. Hiram then stopped and pulled away, Archie’s body felt sore. Archie laid there and cried. Hiram pulled his pants up then looked at him smiling.

Hiram: That was really good. That’s exactly the kind of pictures your dad got this morning.

Archie looked at him with tears still In his eyes, Hiram just laughed and went out of the room. Leaving Archie to lay there with tears and blood. Meanwhile Fred was at work, trying to work at least. He had to be smart about this. He couldn’t just go around telling people Hiram Lodge kidnapped his kid! It could get his kid hurt worse than he already Is!! Soon Claire walked Into Fred’s trailer giving her fake act.

Claire: Hey Freddy. You up for Pops after work? I could take you and Archie out for dinner.

Tears filled Fred’s eyes at the thought of no longer being able to go to Pops with his son.

Claire: Whoa, Fred what’s wrong?

Fred: Hiram Lodge kidnapped my kid so I would quit running against his wife. But you know what they won, I quit! Running for mayor Is not worth Archie’s life. I’m going to contact Hermione. God, I never thought she would stoop so low. I expected something like this from Hiram, but not from her. After I give her a piece of my mind for taking my son I’ll let her know she won! I’m getting my son back!! Alive and In one piece!!

Claire: I’ll do whatever I can to help. For now I have to get back to work.

She kissed his right cheek and left. Soon she walked Into the cabin.

Hiram: Well, how does he seem?

Claire: Broken up and on the break of collapsing. He says he quits. He says he’ll let Hermione become mayor.

Hiram: Good

Meanwhile after Andre let Fred Into the elevator he stormed over to Hermione.

Fred: You changed after high school Hermione! I know that! But I’d never thought you would turn Into a kidnapper!! Who just stand there while your husband rapes a poor kid!!

Hermione blinked at him In confusion 

Hermione: Fred, I swear I have no Idea what you’re talking about!

Fred threw the box angrily onto the floor. Hermione saw everything. Her eyes widen as she saw Hiram’s note and the pictures of Archie being raped.

Fred: You had no Idea about any of this?!

He heard her say something In Spanish then say Hiram’s name.

Hermione: Fred, no way did I know about any of this let alone approve of any of this! 

Fred: Then you have to help me Hermione! Please!!

Hermione: Fred, If I drop out of running for mayor too Hiram will know something Is up. We have to keep up appreances. The only thing I can do for you right now Is make sure you drop out and make sure I win. The next mayor meeting Is the day after tomorrow. That day, you announce that you’re dropping out and announcing me the winner. Hiram and Veronica will be there. And yes, Veronica knows as much as I do.

Meanwhile Archie woke up. He couldn't even feel his legs, his body felt sore and tired like he didn't even sleep, he kept looking at the door, his thoughts were taking over, thinking was the only thing he could do at that moment, because he couldn't feel his body at all, his legs were sore, his body felt tired. Chains around his wrists, around his neck, around his ankles, he was laying on the dark and dirty basement floor, his lips were bleeding and his body was covered In bruises, Hiram hit him so hard, he felt like he was gonna die, he couldn't move, he didn't really want to cry, It wouldn't do anything for him, It wouldn't ease the pain, so he kept calm, he kind of lost all his hope... "Aw, what's wrong? Crying for your daddy...?" Hiram said with a smirk on his face, Archie didn't say anything, what should he say? Archie was ok with Hiram doing anything to him, but killing the ones he loves, that Is something he was sure he couldn't handle. Archie let tears run down his face as he looked at Hiram’s motionless eyes, his tears were enough for Hiram to understand he would do anything just to save people he loves. But Hiram didn't say anything, he was staring at me coldly. Hiram slowly started to rub Archie’s head and started to play with his hair.

Hiram: You know, I wonder If even after your daddy does what I want him to If he really will stop getting In my way. Maybe I should just be rid of him. Rid of both of you.

Archie: Let-let my dad live...please, I will do anything...

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." that was all that Hiram said before he stands up, Archie’s eyes widened and he reached his hand out to grab Hiram’s pants but he got away and turned back walking away.

Archie: HIRAM!!! 

He screamed for Hiram but he didn't stop, Archie’s heart beats were Insanely fast and his eyes teared up, even more, he could tell my face was red by now.

Archie: HIRAM, PLEASE NO!! 

He screamed again and reached his hand as far as he could, he couldn't believe Hira was going to kill his boyfriend.

Archie: NO, PLEASE, HIRAM!!

He cried out and screamed on top of his lungs. “No, I can't live without my dad, no...” thought Archie.

Archie: HIRAM PLEASE STOP!!! 

Hiram didn't listen, Hiram just kept walking Ignoring Archie’s crying and screams. Hiram stopped once he was In front of the door and grabbed the knob but before he gets out he looked at Archie and smirked. Archie woke up later feeling the worst, there was a tray a few feet away so he knew there was food, but he was too weak to try and reach It and the strange thing was he didn't want to eat, he felt so bad that he couldn't move and he didn't want to eat, so he Ignored It. “What will food do? Keep me alive to live for another torture?” thought Archie. He couldn't feel his legs today, and he lost the feeling of hunger, he felt dead already. He missed his dad a lot. “Will Hiram throw my corpse? Where will he throw It? In the forest? Or In the river? Or will he burn It?” thought Archie. That afternoon Hiram received the phone call he been waiting for.

Hiram: Hello Fred

He took pride In how broken Fred sounded. Voice and everything! Hiram had already sent Fred pictures of Archie with his spilt lips and bruises.

Fred: You’ll get what you want! I’ll make It very clear the day after tomorrow that I’m quitting the run for mayor! Just please don’t hurt my boy anymore!! 

Hiram: I’ll take your word when I hear It In person. See you the day after tomorrow Fred. Until then, I’ll decide If I want to give your kid any new marks.

He hung up; leaving the heart-broken dad sobbing at his kitchen table. What Hiram didn’t know Is that even though they didn’t know why Archie was missing and who took him Jughead, FP, and The Serpents were already looking Into and trying to find Archie Andrews. Soon Claire walked Into the cabin and Into Hiram’s room.

Claire: Any new plans?

Hiram: One that might end up with you In jail. But It’s either that or I kill you. Look at It this way, Minetta Is sheriff. So I’ll make sure you end up In my jail and you live a good life In there. Maybe you’ll even be released. 

Claire: Just get to what you want to tell me Hiram

Hiram: I decided a better and more fun way to make sure Fred Andrews quits running for mayor and that Hermione wins. And It will make good headlines In the papers. During the mayor meeting the day after tomorrow you will take shots at Fred. I want him dead!! Yes, you will wear a mask. Once Fred Is gone I’ll send the kid to meet his dad once I’m done. I’ll leave his body somewhere In the woods.

Claire: Fine, I’ll do It. I’m tired of having to kiss him! I’m trying hard not to throw up at the thought!

Hiram: Well, your acts not over until that day. So keep up the act right now.

For two days as Claire kept up her fake concerned girlfriend act Fred did nothing but cry and mourn for his hurt and kidnapped baby boy. The day of the mayor meeting finally came. And of course Hiram watched Fred the whole time. Fred knew he had to keep up appreances and remain strong. Luckily, he was the first one up to speak.

Fred: Hello Riverdale. You know, since high school I have always dreamed of making Riverdale better and safer. And I know I could. But afraid I have reached a point In my life where running for mayor Is not a good Idea for my life. Yes, being mayor probably could help me find my missing son. But I just can’t do this right now. I atomically name Hermione Lodge our mayor.

Not a lot of people clapped. A lot of people wanted Fred to be mayor. Suddenly Fred felt Veronica yank him down and behind the stand as gun shots went off. “Damn! I should have counted on my daughter saving him!” thought Hiram and he and Hermione pretended to take cover. Although Hiram saw FP and Jughead at the mayor meeting along with some other Serpents what he didn’t know was Sweet Pea and other Serpents were already at the cabin rescuing Archie. Meanwhile with Archie and one of Hiram’s body guards. 

Archie: Please stop!

He felt a punch to his face and a stab to his lower abdomen. He cringed over In pain. As blood rushed out of his mouth. He fell to his knees as the guy kicked and punched him. Archie heard the door open and then shots fired. He heard a loud thud and saw as the guy’s body fall next to his. "Archie, It's Sweet Pea! You're going to be okay. Hang In there" Sweet Pea said before Archie’s world went black. Soon Sweet Pea was rushing Into Riverdale General with Archie In his arms.

Sweet Pea: I need help! I need help please! 

He yelled as he entered the hospital. All the nurses raced to him and grabbed Archie and put him on a stretcher. "Kid, stay here please!" a nurse asked as he began walking with them. He stopped In his tracks and ran his bloody hands through his hair. He began to shed tears as he walked back Into the waiting room. Sweet Pea called FP and Jughead Immediately! Not long after the two of them rushed over with Fred Andrews who was already sobbing. 

Fred: Where Is he?! Where Is my boy?!!

Sweet Pea: He was stabbed. The nurses are taking care of him.

FP helped a shuddering racked with sobs Fred sit down.

FP: He’s going to be okay Fred-

Fred: First Archie then me! And where the hell Is Claire now?!

FP: Hiram Lodge will pay for all of this somehow! And The Serpents and I will protect you and Red 24/7!!

They sat there for 6 hours. 6 fucking hours. They haven't heard anything. No one has even come over to them. But soon a nurse finally walked over to them. She turned to FP and Fred.

The nurse: Which of you two Is the dad of the stabbed victim?

Fred slowly stood up

Fred: I am

The nurse: He Is going to be just fine. He will heal and live. We took care of the wound and gave your kid a sedative. He’s asleep, but you can bring him home.

Fred: Thank you

Three hours later when Archie woke up he saw he was In his bed at home. He quickly scrambled out of, rushed down the stairs, Into the living room, and jumped on his dad sobbing.

Archie: Daddy!!

Tears filled Fred’s eyes as he pulled his boy closer to him

Fred: Oh my baby! My baby boy! Are you okay?!!

Archie just shook his head no and sobbed

Fred: I got you now Arch. Daddies got you!

He smothered his boy’s beautiful face with kisses

Fred: I think Hiram did something to Claire to now. I-

At the mention of Claire’s name Archie started trembling hard. He couldn’t hide from his dad that Claire Is Involved In all of this! Fred noticed his son’s shaking right away.

Fred: Shh, son It’s okay. I-

Archie: St-Stay away from C-Claire daddy! She’s Involved! She’s h-helping Hiram! She helped h-hurt me and t-take me! She doesn’t love you!! She’s been pretending the whole time!! Fishing for Information and knowledge about us!! She’s been w-working for Hiram the whole time!!

Fred’s heart was crushed as he just held his kid In his lap and rocked him gently. “I’ll keep my baby safe! Whether It’s Hiram or Claire I’ll keep him safe!!” thought Fred.

Fred: I’m calling your mom and telling her everything that happened! Then I’m getting her help to make sure that bastard and his bitch get locked up forever!

After the phone call he helped his son fall asleep on the couch; falling asleep along with him. But later Fred woke up to empty arms and the smell of food. Archie was making lunch.

Fred: Son, after everything you have been through you don’t have to do that.

Archie: I missed you daddy! I missed you so much!! I really thought Hiram or Claire was going to kill you while I was locked up!! I just really wanted to do something for you. To help you with something.

Fred: Oh kiddo. I appreciate that. You know I do. But-

His eyes went where his son’s eyes were now looking. Oh shit! All the evidence of what Hiram did to Archie was still laid out on the table from this morning; ready for Mary to see.

Fred: Archie I-

The knife Archie was using already clattering on the floor. Just In time Fred caught Archie as his kid’s eyes rolled back and his body started seizing. Dragging him towards the soft carpet of the living room, Fred laid Archie down and held his head. Fred cursed under his breath when he noticed a small trail of blood from where he had carried Archie. Soon Archie slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision still blurry around the edges. He looked down when he felt something on his hand and was met with the sight of his dad carefully wrapping a bandage around his, apparently Injured, hand. 

Fred: Welcome back(Smiled gently)

Archie noticed a hint of worry In his dad’s eyes

Archie: What happened? 

He rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured hand, surprise to find no bump present.

Fred: This morning while you were asleep I laid all those horrible pictures Hiram sent me on the kitchen table so I can sure your mom when she gets here. You saw and ended up having a seizure. You were still holding the knife when the seizure started. I was too late to prevent you for hurting yourself

Archie sat up and carefully put both of his hands on his dad’s shoulders. 

Archie: You caught me before I could split my head open on the kitchen floor. That seems pretty good timing to me.

Fred: How are you feeling son?

Archie: Still hungry. Did I ruin the veggies?(Laughed)

Fred looked over at the mess that was their kitchen 

Fred: I think the veggies are the only edible part of your planned meal. We can order pizza Instead anyways. Come on son, let’s get you back to the couch.

Later not long after supper which Fred made Instead of Archie there was a loud yell from the other side of the front door.

Mary: Fred! Open the door!

Fred quickly ran over to the door and opened It

Mary: Where Is he?!

Fred: Living room

Mary quickly ran Into the living room

Mary: Oh baby!

She pulled Archie Into a tight hug

Mary: Hiram will pay for all of this!

Fred: The evidence Is In the kitchen Mary. Archie doesn’t need to see It. He already did by accident and had a seizure. 

Mary: Give me a minute to look at It. You stay here with Archie.

Fred pulled Archie Into his arms as Mary walked Into the kitchen. As predicted as soon as Mary saw everything she was crying. After Mary was able to pull herself together enough she rejoined her son and ex-husband. 

Mary: Does Veronica and Hermione know or have any Involvement In this?! 

Fred: Trust me Mary, they’re not Involved at all! Hermione knows but she’s been helping me the best she can. No need to blow her cover and put her In danger. Veronica doesn’t know a single thing. And she saved me from being shot to death!

Mary: But do you really think Hermione would help throw her husband In jail?! Truthfully, I doubt It Fred! I won’t risk It! I’m going to show all that evidence to Sierra McCoy right now! Until then, you two stay safe. I’ll be back when I can.

She kissed them goodbye and left. Archie and Fred spent the whole night cuddling In a blanket and In each other’s arms while watching TV. He encouraged his boy to sleep. But no way was Fred sleeping, he was keeping a good eye on his boy and this house! But then Fred thought “What would happen If Hiram or Claire attacked tomorrow and I’m out cold and can’t protect my boy because I’m so damn tired?!” He decided to risk tonight so he’s better prepared tomorrow; pulling his kid tighter to him and dozing off. In the morning as Fred slowly woke up he remembered how he yelled at his son for wanting to get a gun during all The Black Hood stuff. Now he’s thinking he’ll do whatever It takes to protect his baby!! He knew If Archie really was hiding a gun from him It would be In Archie’s garage. Fred slowly and quietly snuck off the couch, went out the back door, and went Into the garage. He searched and searched but could not find any gun. Apparently his son listened to him. But when he walked back Into the house he saw what he was dreading since last night. His kid was on the living room floor In a fetal position; trembling and whimpering. When Fred looked up he saw Hiram standing In the room not that far from his boy! Fred quickly ran to Archie, got him to his feet, and kept him protectively behind him! 

Fred: What the hell do you want Hiram!? I know you set me up with that bitch who ruined my life and hurt my son! What the hell do you need now?! I won’t let you or that whore hurt my boy ever again!!

But before Fred could hear and stop It Minetta grabbed Archie and threw him back on the floor; handcuffing him.

Fred: Let him go!(Cried)

Hiram: I don’t think so Fred, I’m putting both of you somewhere where you two can never Interfere with me and my plans ever again, jail. Any jail but Riverdale.

He smirked as he took out a pair of handcuffs 

Hiram: Do you really want to live here without your precious baby boy? Or would you rather see him every single day for the rest of your lives? I’ll even have some dignity and make It where you two share the same cell.

Fred looked to his boy who was sobbing as Minetta pulled him to his feet. Fred shuddered and nodded yes. But just as Hiram handcuffed his hands behind his back Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and other Serpent teens busted Inside the house and Into the living room; holding knives In their hands.

Toni: Like FP said, we’re watching you two all the time. Let them go Lodge, now!

Hiram: So Archie, which one of these snakes rescued you the first time? Or was It all of them?

Sweet Pea: It was me you mobster! Leave them alone!

The Serpents acted fast; the other Serpent teens quickly surrounding Hiram and Minetta while Sweet Pea quickly got Archie and Fred out of the house and they ran. The three of them ran as Sweet Pea called FP and Jughead and Archie called his mom. The three of them kept running until they met with The Jones men Mary, and Sierra McCoy In Pickens Park.

Attorney McCoy: You three okay?

Fred: Yeah, we’re now

Attorney McCoy: Your Serpents aren’t going to kill Hiram and Minetta are they?(Asked FP)

FP: Can’t say I blame them If they do

Attorney McCoy: I guess either way Hiram and Minetta are In trouble. Mary showed me the evidence of everything Hiram did and said. If he’s alive, he’s going to jail Immediately. Minetta Is going to be fired. It’s time people had a choice and a vote for the first time on who we get as sheriff. 

Mary: Let’s go get that filth and his so-called sheriff

Everyone arrived at The Andrews house to see Hiram and Minetta knocked out and a little roughed up; but alive.

Mary: I’ll call Tom. He still needs to return the police cruiser. Once here, he and I will take them to the police station and show the evidence. 

Attorney McCoy: In the meantime, do any of you have any Idea who you might want as sheriff.

Jughead suddenly looked a little shy and embarrassed 

Jughead: Well-

He took his laptop out of his school bag

Jughead: After you were fired dad I…. I started making this on Microsoft 

The minute FP’s kid showed him the laptop screen he blinked In shock and surprise. There were fliers about himself, FP Jones being sheriff! 

FP: Boy! You want me to be sheriff?! 

Jughead: You care about this town dad. Plus you need a job.(Smiled gently)

FP sighed as he pulled his kid Into a gentle hug

FP: What am I going to do with you boy?

Attorney McCoy: So…. What do you say FP?

FP smiled as he gently kissed his boy’s forehead

FP: I’m In. Who on Earth would be my competition?

Attorney McCoy: Probably Tom, he needs a job too. Plus he loved being sheriff. 

Mary: Tough choices. I say you both would be amazing sheriff’s FP.

Soon Tom walked Into the house

Tom: Let’s get these monsters where they belong Mary

Mary and Tom left with the evidence and Hiram and Minetta

Attorney McCoy: I’m going to demand that with everything that happened that our mayor gives people a choice between FP and Tom as sheriff. If not, we might need a new mayor as well. In the meantime Jughead, why don’t you start printing off and hanging those fliers?

As she left and Fred walked towards the kitchen Archie noticed something that made his heart drop. His dad’s back was bleeding! It was bleeding badly and there was blood dripping from underneath his shirt! Hiram must have used his knife on Fred while he was still near him. And of course with the adrenaline of trying to get away from the danger and stay alive then get the danger out of his house no one noticed till now.

Archie: Dad! Your back!! Hiram stabbed you!!

FP: I got It Red. You get stuff to help him.

FP made Fred sit on the couch and remove his shirt as Archie and Jughead ran to get towels(Both wet and dry), gaze, medicine, and stuff for stitches. The two boy quickly returned to their dads. FP got to work quickly. Once done he gave Fred medicine and he was In deep sleep on the couch. Hermione just like Veronica were actually relived and happy about Hiram ending up In jail along with Minetta. Hermione complied with Sierra without question. The sheriff vote was almost a tie, but there were some residents of Riverdale who blamed Tom for Midge Klump and the rest of The Black Hood events; causing FP to get more votes and a huge victory. FP found Claire In Hiram’s prison and sent her to a different prison. Early In the morning the next day FP walked Into the trailer kitchen In his new sheriff uniform as Jughead was eating breakfast.

FP: Well boy, how does your old man look?

Jughead: You look great dad!

FP: Yeah well, If I don’t It’s your fault! You’re the one that Is forcing me to wear this every day after all!

Jughead laughed and rolled his eyes

Jughead: I should force you to do things more often! Apparently I have you wrapped around my little finger!(Laughed)

FP: Watch It boy, I’ll use these handcuffs on you(Ruffled his boy’s hair)

He kissed his boy’s forehead and left; starting his first day In his new job. With only one thing on his mind, now that he’s Sheriff of Riverdale he’ll be able to protect his Serpents and their rights. He’ll be able to protect his loved ones; especially his little boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Fred's line "What the hell do you want Hiram!? I know you set me up with that bitch who ruined my life and hurt my son! What the hell do you need now?! I won’t let you or that whore hurt my boy ever again!!" I owe thanks to Aut189. Thanks for the help!


End file.
